1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to test systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for testing serial signals using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A serial signal generator, such as a server and a computer, can generate serial signals to be transmitted to an electronic device. The serial signal generator may be performance tested using a serial signal test, before the serial signal generator is distributed to the consumer market.
However, presently, the serial signal test of the serial signal generator must be performed individually, and a lot of manual work are required to be done during the serial signal test. This serial signal test can be very inefficient and inaccurate, leading to an obscure performance test.